hetaliaroleplayoftherandomspotfandomcom-20200214-history
New York
Description New York is a bit of a random character; she is always bored and is into adventure. She can be found reading whatever she gets her hands on. She has a bit of an issue involving mythological monsters out to kill her... but in any case, she's typically seen smiling and is never extremely serious. She kinda has a big mouth, which is usually to her disadvantage and only really earns her a smack upside the head. She has a love for anime and Vocaloid music, sometimes using it to express herself, like when she sang "I Like You I Love You" when out at a karaoke bar with Hong Kong. She thinks up a lot of the crazy things that happen and is known for being off-the-walls. Info Name: New York Human Name: Tiffany Isabella Aleid Jones Ranking: State Appearance: Blonde hair in pigtails, has red and orange hair feathers in one pigtail. Brown eyes. Wears a sparkly silver hat, a gray tank top, an over-the-shoulder "I ♥ NY" shirt, jean shorts, strappy sandal, bangle bracelets, and a silver necklace bearing three charms made of gold, bronze, or iron that transform into weapons. Can be seen in cosplay a lot, often reflecting her anime obsession, History New York once had a lot of diverse Native American cultures, many of which were key to her history. She was under the control of the Dutch for a time, when she was called "New Netherlands". When she came under British control, her name was changed to "New York". The first major battle in the American Revolution, the Battle of Long Island, was fought on her land, as well as other major battles such as the Battle of Saratoga. During the waves of immigration to America, she held one of the two major immigrant arrivalplaces: Ellis Island, easily the best know of the two, with its twin being Angel Island in California. She houses one of the most important Americal symbols, the Statue of Liberty. Now when people think of her state, their minds usually turn to the lights and noise of New York City, where millions of people easily come and go each and every day. Relationships New York is currently dating Hong Kong. Family Relations America: New York is fairly close with her older brother, although they don't talk much. She was one of the original 13 states, so she remains close. Oregon: New York is seen to be close with her sister from the West. Massachussetts: The two are friendly rivals, typically getting competitive over baseball. Pennsylvania: New York and Pennsylvania are close as well, seeing as their states share a rather large border. The two are rather random personalities, so they get along. Washington: New York and Washington have been at odds recently, arguing several times which usually leads to Washington hitting New York in the face. Although, when New York asks Washington why she hates her, Washington states that she doesn't hate New York. Alaska: The two are fairly close. Alaska asked New York to name one of her twins. California: New York and California have a long-running popularity rivalry, and New York never really wants to works with California. For those Percy Jackson fans out there who read Son of Neptune, you would know that more rivalry would spawn from New York and California housing the Greek and Roman demigod camps, respectively.